


you don't love her (stop lying with those words)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationships, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd didn't love her, but that was okay. They didn't get that chance. They were criminals, the bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't love her (stop lying with those words)

You don’t love her, but that’s okay. People like you don’t get that chance. You're criminals, the bad guys. You want to be so much more though, for Zoe. And sometimes you swear you’re a hero from the way she looks up at you. Sometimes Harley gives you the same look and it makes you pause.

_“You can be better than this. You are better than this…than him.”_

Those are the words you want to tell her, the ones fighting to slip past your lips, but you never utter a word. Because this is the life you have you chosen, these are decisions you’ve made it. And now you have to accept it.

But the look is still there. In Zoe’s eyes, in her eye’s, and sometimes in yours. Sometimes you wonder what it would be like to be the good guy. The one that Zoe (and Harley) see.

You don’t love her, but that’s okay. She’s not yours.  
  
  
_‘The King and Queen of Gotham’,_ that’s what Waller called them. 

Seeing them together now made you wonder what the hell it is that she saw in him.  


You had just finished a job and was trying to make a quick escape.  


“Floyd!”  


Her voice calls you from behind and you want to keep going. You should keep going because she’s hardly ever alone, but you don't anyway.

She’s standing there, head cocked to the side, “Don’t just stand there, stupid.”

He’s next to her, sizing me up. I met his gaze, trying not to flinch when he smiles at me. 

She walks forward and wraps her arms around me, pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek, “This is my friend, Floyd, Mr. J.”

She tugs on my cheek like my grandmother used to do and I slap her hand away. 

She only smiles more, not even the little bit deterred, “Isn’t he just adorable?”

“Girl if you don’t stop playing with me.”

She puts on a fake pout and I try not to pay too much attention to her lips.

The Joker cackles and I feel her tense next to me, but she covers it with a not very convincing smirk.

“Come on, Harley. We’re going home.”

He throws a look of disgust my way before turning around and walking. She draws the word _'No'_ on my skin.

“I said let’s go!” 

“Coming pudding.”

I stand there and watch as she walks away, fists clenching as he grabs her arm roughly. 

Harley knew what she was doing.  
  
  
You didn’t love her, but it was okay. You had Zoe to worry about and you wanted to keep her as shielded and protected from this side of your life as much as you could.  
_Father first, criminal second_

“Tell me about the people you work with.”

Zoe continues on with her homework, waiting for me to say something. 

“I don’t work with anybody.”

Zoe snorted, but didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Then who is that lady that keeps coming here?”

 _Shit._ It was bad enough Harley knew where I lived, but now my daughter had seen her, I didn't know how to lie to Zoe either.

“She’s a friend.”

 _You're my friend too."_ I shake away the memory, not sure if she was a blessing or a curse.

“Can I meet her?”

I wasn’t sure how to answer that. Harley wasn’t the one I was worried about, it was her psycho boyfriend. I would kill him for even looking at Zoe the wrong way. But Harley…Harley I could handle. I stopped and thought about how it would be to have the two girls in my life meet. I knew Harley would love her.

“I’ll think about it.”

She nods her head and asks me for my help with the last problem.  
  
  
You don’t love her, but she’s there anyway.

You don’t know when she’s coming, but she’s always comes to you in the same way. 

Body either covered in bruises, blood, or both. Tears welled up her eyes, but they never fell, she never let me see them, trying to distract me with crooked grins and humorless jokes to distract herself.

You want to ask her why she always go back. Why she won’t just stay here with you?

But you don’t you love her and she doesn’t love you.

“Why do you always come here?” She hisses as the needle pierces her skin. She should be used to this by now.

“Because you’re my friend, Floyd.”

You finished the last snitching and watch as she sits up, already on the move. She shoots you a small smile, something like sadness mixed with gratitude.

Thankful that you’re always there. Thankful that you don’t ask questions.

You stand there expression blank and I watch her stumble her way to the door. 

"Stay evil, dollface."  
She turns and looks at with an expression you're not used to, not from her.

It closes and you curse loudly, punching the wall behind you.

_Maybe you did love her_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments are nice.


End file.
